Good Copy, Bad Copy (Derwin 13)
Plot (The story starts at the Busters Guild. Tony has a mission.) Tony: The mission’s name is “An Alternate Dimension! An Alternate Automaton?” (The picture for the mission is what appears to be Otto shadowed. Derwin, along with a Squirtle, a Bulbasaur, and a Charmander in Ghostbusters outfits accept the mission. They are teleported to what looks like Lynn’s famliy’s house. Tony and Lynn come on the com.) Tony: We’re getting some weird readings from here. Check it out. (They walk in and find Lynn's family, but genderbent. Bulbasaur approaches the eldest brother, Loki.) Bulbasaur: Excuse me sir, but we're getting some weird readings from that room. (He points to Levi's room.) Squirtle: Yeah! Time to die, weird readings! Bulbasaur: Squirtle! Loki: Yeah, you’re literally never getting our little bro. (A Rotom is sent out and quickly defeated. They then defeat the Furfrou, Exploud, Chatot, Hitmonchan, Crobat, Seismotoad, and Sylveon. Levi is watching all of this.) Levi: It’s time. (Levi activates a black and red copy of Otto Maton, with a 9800 on his chest instead of a 98. He then flies up... and hits a tree. He reconfigures himsel.) Otto Maton x100: Ha! (A tab appears on screen saying “Otto Maton x100“ and indentifies him as a Steel/Fairy type.) Tony: So that’s what it was! In hindsight, it was obvious. (Derwin turns into Kibunki. The Busters fight and win against Otto x100.) Lynn (Boy) : Sorry about your invention. Levi: Don’t worry. I have a contingency plan. (A week later, Derwin, Otto, and Lynn (the girl)?are hanging out.) Derwin: Huh. There’s going to be a Missingno movie. Lynn: Ugh. Missingno is boring. Derwin: Someone even made a fan Omnitrix alien for it. (Derwin shows Lynn their phone.) Lynn: MissingWin? In The Off-the-ground, Missingno is basically Slenderman. (Suddenly, a portal opens up, revealing a version of Derwin with platinum blonde hair, a black jacket, a white shirt, and red pants and hat, followed by Otto Maton x100 and the boy Lynn.) Derwin: A-a-again? Lynn: Who are you? Derwin?: I am Lars. Otto: LARS? (Otto begins laughing.) Lars: It’s not funny! There are lots of people called Lars! Otto: Bingo bongo. (Otto Maton x100 uses Metronome and gets Moonblast. Lynn runs in front of Derwin and Otto and the Moonblast disappears. Lynn proudly points at herself.) Lynn: Ha! I’m totally magic-proof! (Lynn runs at Otto x100 and attempts to punch him. Her hand harmlessly bounces off. Otto x100 holds Lynn up by the arm.) Otto x100: Well, I’m totally strength-proof! (He throws Lynn back to her team. Otto uses Mind Blown to throw his head at the other team, setting it to explode. Boy Lynn hits it back, stopping the magic counter. Girl Lynn does the same, and they start a game of Dead Man’s Volley, and are at it for a while.) Otto: Will one of you MINIATURE HEATHENS lose already? I am done being swung around by A COUPLE OF UNHYGENIC JERSEY WEARING ''IDIOTS!'' (Otto’s head blows up in midair, and he grows a new one.) (Lars approaches Derwin.) Derwin: Don’t hurt me. UwU Otto x100: Did you just say “UwU” out loud? Derwin: Yes. Otto x100: I want to hurt you even more now. (Otto x100 enters Lars’ Omnitrix and Lars transforms into Negative QK-N.) Derwin: ._. (Otto is laughing off screen.) TBA Noteworthy Events Major Events *TBA Minor Events *TBA Characters *Tony *Derwin 13 *Bulbasaur *Squirtle *Charmander *Lynn Loud Jr. (Derwin 13) *TBA Villains *Otto Maton x100 *TBA Aliens Used *Kibunki *TBA Allusions TBA Trivia *TBA Category:Episodes Category:Unfinished Episodes